The Summer of All Summers, a KP and Ron Stoppable fanfic
by team-impossible
Summary: Kim and Ron have just finished their junior year in high school. The new summer shows new freedom that both teens don't get much of. They both share the same goal of making this the summer of all summers. With the villains in hiding or just not doing anything, how will they share this summer and what kind of adventures will it bring them?
1. Chapter 1

The summer of All Summers

"Come on Ron wake up" Said an eager Kim possible

"Ugh, 5 more minutes mom" Ron said in a very faint moan

Kim had always had trouble when waking Ron up in instances like this. Kim was becoming aggravated now. It was the summer, two whole months when she and Ron didn't have to deal with meddling people like Mr. Barkin and Bonnie, and for the weekend, the tweebs. Plus it was a Saturday, the day both of them did nothing but hang out with each other.

And what was Ron doing, lying in bed at 10:00 AM. She knew she had to do something, so without a moment to spare Kim screamed as loud as she could

"RON WAKE UP!" steam could practically be seen coming out of the redheads ears.

Ron being Ron didn't even flinch at this; in fact he still lay sprawled on top of his bed, with nothing but a sheet separating him from the warm, refreshing summer air coming through his open window.

Kim knew this would happen, it happens almost every weekend. She had to go to her last resort, one she hated doing, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

In a teasing tone Kim said "Ok I guess I will go to Bueno Nacho and get a Grande sized naco by myself"

Almost immediately he shot up, and said "without me?"

"Ron we aren't actually going to Bueno Nacho, but how else am I supposed to wake you up?"

"I can think of one way" he said in a teasing tone as he gently planted a kiss on her cheek. Sparing her from the morning breath he accumulated from the long slumber.

"come on and get ready, I will be waiting here" Kim sat down on Ron's bed and took a look at her Kimunicator"

As she set down on the small bed she pressed a red button on the center of her communicator. In a split second a face appeared on the screen, it was none other than her friend/tech guru Wade.

"Hey wade, I need a favor"

"Okay Kim, what will it be, I have a plane, a helicopter, or a boat at your disposal"

"Not that kind of favor, I need you to forward all of this weekend's missions to Global Justice. I want to just relax after the last week of school"

"Sure thing, Dr. Director has just been informed"

"You rock Wade"

"I try, have and have a good weekend" before she could respond the screen went black, which only meant that Wade had ended the transmission.

"Ron hurry up I am hungry, and I don't want to be spending the next two months waiting for you to wash up and brush your teeth"

"I will be there in a minute KP" he said through the bathroom door

"I've got to look good for the most badical girl in Middleton" heading out of the bathroom, Ron went to his dresser to get the infamous red jersey out of his dresser.

"You're so weird sometimes, but I like that" before Ron could put his shirt on a pair of lips landed on his, now he didn't even want to put on a shirt, but neither did Kim. Once the kiss broke, both teens just stared at each other. Kissing to them was still magical after three months as it was as that day at junior prom.

Kim was the first one to speak, "so about that breakfast?"

"Uh…uh…su…sure I would love that" Ron said after regaining his composure. "Let's go downstairs to say hi to the 'rents"

"Uh Ron don't you think it would send the wrong message of what we did up here if you went downstairs without a shirt on?"

"Oh… you're right" he said with a red face to match the hair of his girlfriend. He quickly put on a red jersey, and went downstairs.

He walked down stairs with Kim in tow. As he reached the bottom step he saw his parents. His dad was playing with his sister Hana, while his mom was dusting and cleaning the house.

"Morning Ronald" said Dean. "Do you two have anything planned for the day?" Then his mother stood right beside her husband, hugged her son, and gave a friendly "hi" to Kim.

"Well… I think Kim and I were going to get a bite to eat, and then I think we will take the day as it comes."

"That sounds like a lot of fun" said his dad, "but I need you to babysit Hana tonight, the Actuary Club of America is going to have a ball in Denver and your mother and I need to go"

"Oh man, I love Hana, but can't you hire a babysitter for this one time?"

"We did, we wanted you to help her though" chimed his mom

"Why would I…" he looked to his right at a smirking red head who was trying desperately hold in a large smile

"You didn't "he said with a slightly annoyed tone

Kim looked at him trying desperately to hold in a laugh now. "What are you talking about baby?"

"Tell me Mom and Dad is this sitter a redhead, and is the also the girl who says she can do anything?" Ron knew what was going on.

"Maybe" a smiling Kim said, "your parents said they would pay us for doing it and we can watch movies in your living room. Face it Ron that is how the night would have ended anyway, besides they asked for my help a week ago."

"Okay, I guess… I'm fine with it, I just wanted to spend time with you" at least we can earn a little bit of spending cash and have a little fun with Hana while we are at it"

"That is the spirit baby, now come on let's get a bite to eat and talk a little" don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable we will be home around six to babysit Hana"

"Okay here is your payment in advance, since we won't be home to give it to you until tomorrow morning. There is pizza money on the counter, the emergency numbers are on the fridge, Hana's food is in the fridge and I would recommend you come back with a spare set of clothes Kim, since this will be an all-nighter"

"No Problem Mr. Stoppable, but if you don't mind, Ron and I are going to enjoy our first day of summer"

"Okay you two have fun, enjoy your day, and remember you're only young once"

Kim and Ron were trying desperately to get outside the door. Once they left the Stoppable house they jumped into the modified Sloth and went to the Middleton Diner to eat.

Once they got to the diner they talked mostly about their day and what plans they had to make.

"Man I thought my dad would never stop talking, I mean that man can go on and on about anything"

"So the drama Ron" Kim said sarcastically, "You should hear my dad and the tweebs talk in the living room. I mean if I hear anything about a new mix of rocket fuel that the station is going to use I am going to explode"

"Please KP, let's stop talking about the families and just think about what we are going to do with the rest of our day"

"I agree completely, and I have a good idea on what we can do"

"Really, what did u have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe something that involves a boring movie and the back row of a movie theater" Kim said with a smile

She saw the face of her boyfriend turn red in embarrassment. She loved doing that to Ron, the way she could turn him into a puddle on the floor was one of the many joys she got out of being with Ron. Towards the end of that thought a young blonde waitress, no older than 20 came right next to them and asked for their orders.

Kim said "I think I will have a short stack of pancakes and Coffee, black please. Ron said I want a waffle with sprinkles and whipped cream and a large glass of orange juice". Ron could hear Kim bursting with laughter once the waitress left.

He looked at her with a confused face "what is so funny KP"

"Nothing" she said after giggling a little bit

"You can't hide things from me, I know you well enough"

"Nothing" she tried to hold a serious face but just couldn't, before she knew it she was laughing even harder than before. Luckily for her the diner was mostly empty besides some senior citizens by the bar

"KP if you don't tell me the tickles will tell me everything"

"You wouldn't she said with slight panic" now she wasn't laughing, but before she knew it Ron had a devilish smile on his face and was inching around his side of the table over to hers.

"Last chance to tell me"

"So not the drama Ron, now go back to your side" but that didn't help her, Ron already had a hand on her bare midriff, and started tickling her, but to avoid her loud laughter he lightly put his hand over her mouth.

After around half a minute of this Ron stopped and asked her what was so funny and she said through some laughter "it's funny how someone your age can be so mature at times and can be so immature like a 5 year old."

"That's it? I thought you loved my child-like sense of wonder"

"I do, and I guess at the age of 17 you've never given up any part of it and I love it"

"You could've just said that and not have me resort to tickling you"

"Oh please that is not the first time you did that to me, and I am sure it won't be the last time" just as they stopped talking, the waitress came by with both of their orders and left almost immediately. After that happened they just ate, just chatting and talking about the rest of the summer. They both knew that this would definitely be a summer to remember.

After Kim and Ron went shopping, ate lunch at Bueno Nacho, went to the movies, and hung out at the mall they were tired. But they both knew their night has just begun. Kim had to drop Ron off at his house and she went to her house to get a change of clothes, toiletries for the morning, and some movies. Within a minute she was down the street at Ron's house, she opened the door and once she got in Ron's parents were saying good bye to Ron and Hana

"Ron the emergency numbers are on the fridge, if anything happens call us immediately, we will come straight home"

"Dad, everything is going to fine, KP and I can do this"

"Hana's formula is in the fridge, and directions are taped to them, follow them to the word"

"Dad, you told me"

"I know, but son I know the statistics of accidents, everything I tell you will reduce the odds of anything bad happening"

"Yes I know you're an actuary, you don't need to keep reminding me"

Right as Dean Stoppable turned around; Kim was there heading next to Ron and the baby Hana in his arms.

"Oh Kim thank god you're here, Gene and I are about to head out, and I think Ron might need assistance. Oh and thanks for doing this for me."

"So not the drama Mr. Stoppable, I am sure Ron and I can take care of little Hana while you and your wife are in Denver, after all this isn't my first time doing this"

"Okay I have to go, have fun you two, and be careful"

One they all said there good byes and the door was closed, there was a brief moment of silence before Ron finally said "What do we do KP, I haven't done this much before?"

"Ron it isn't a big deal, besides we have an hour until 7:00 and that is when Hana goes to bed. The only thing to do is to play with her and let her tire herself out, than we feed her and put her to bed"

"Okay that isn't too much to handle, I am going to order a pizza"

"You do that and I will heat up the formula" Kim then went to the fridge, got out the formula and heated it up for 30 seconds" then once the formula was out, it went straight to baby Hana who was working her way through the bottle rapidly. After a minute passed Hana started crying

"KP what do we do! I told you I am not ready for this, I am calling my dad"

"Ron calm down, Hana needs to be burped" after patting the small baby's back, Hana let out a small burp. The crying subsided and the baby fell asleep.

"I told you" said Kim, now that it is 7:00 why don't we put Hana to sleep and get to the real reason that I am here"

"That's badical, what movie did you rent?"

"Magic of the traveling trousers 2"

"Really, why did you rent such a bad movie?"

"It gives us all the reason to not watch it, if you get what I mean" as if on cue Ron's face turned to the shade of crimson that Kim loved to make him show

"I am going to put Hana to bed. You should start the movie and i should be back within the minute"

"got it KP"

After Kim put Hana to sleep and turned on the baby monitor, the little baby fell asleep almost instantly, in those moments Kim wondered what her children would look like, she especially thought of ones with blonde hair and green eyes. But soon enough Ron came behind her and put his arms around her waist

"KP the movie is about to start, lets get back to our plans for the evening" he then added a peck on her cheek

"we should" with this, they both made their way out of the infants room to continue their night of relaxation

they both shared some kisses, but one thing they really did enjoy was cuddling on the couch and watching a boring movie that ended in both of them sleeping on the stoppables couch. Kim would always be resting in Ron's arms, and Ron would be resting against the couch. This was the thing that both of them wish could last forever. This is how the rest of their Saturday night went until early in the next morning they both heard the sound they knew they would hear, but prayed they wouldn't. That sound was none other than the piercing sound of a baby's cry.

"ugh" was all that Kim could say as she woke up from one of the best date nights she and Ron had ever shared together.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: this was submitted by our newest writer named Reader101w. He worked very hard on this and he deserves all the praise for this chapter. Please review and tell us how he did, because him and I (D-train14) might be going back and forth on the chapters for this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Relaxing Sunday

"KP," Ron muttered. "Hana is crying."

"She's your sister," Kim replied, reluctant to move away from her comfortable spot.

"Well, you're the babysitter," Ron retorted and gave Kim a few small prods, which were immediately returned with interest. "KP!"

"Don't prod me," Kim said with a slight grin as she moved to Ron's more ticklish areas.

Ron yelped and fell off the couch. As he looked up accusingly, Kim smiled back at him. "Consider that payback for yesterday."

"And you call me the immature one," Ron muttered as he got up.

Kim stood up as well and stretched to get the kinks out of her muscles; as comfortable as she had been moments ago, leaning on Ron, as uncomfortable she felt now with her body cold and stiff from the unnatural sleeping position. "As great as sleeping next to you on the couch was, let's stick with a bed in the future."

She had to suppress a chuckle when Ron began to blush.

"We should check on Hana!" Ron blurted, quickly looking away from his girlfriend.

The redhead nodded, still sporting a smile. "Good idea, although it sounds like she is just hungry."

Ron stared at his girlfriend as they walked upstairs. "You can tell that from the way she's crying?"

"Doy, I've been a babysitter for years, remember?" Kim replied. "Besides, most babies are hungry when they wake up early."

"Don't you mean, most babies wake up early when they're hungry?" Ron asked playfully.

"You maybe," Kim replied with a grin. "I've seen you wolf down more for breakfast than I eat for dinner."

"Now that you mention it…" Ron began to rub his stomach. "I think I agree with Hana on this one, I could go with a bite to eat."

* * *

When they entered Hana's room, the crying immediately stopped and the little girl kirred happily when she saw the teens. "Brother… food…"

"Told you," Kim said with a smirk and lifted the toddler from her bed. "Good morning Hana. Don't you think it is a bit too early for breakfast?"

The redhead laughed when she saw Ron's crestfallen expression, and a very good mimic of that by Hana. "Alright, breakfast it is. Ron, why don't you set the table and I get Hana dressed?"

* * *

Kim got Hana dressed, and then freshened herself up as well. By the time she was ready, delicious smells were already rising from the kitchen.

When the girls came downstairs, Ron was just finishing making a couple of pancakes.

"Hot from the pan, I hope you like 'em," he said as he put a pancake on Kim's plate and one of his own. "Don't worry Hana, you'll get some as well," he quickly added when his little sister tried to reach for still hot pancakes. "Right?" he then asked, looking at Kim.

The redhead shrugged. "Sure, she's old enough to have some pancake, just as long as she also eats her formula."

* * *

After breakfast, the teens played a few games with Hana. And after a while Rufus, who had slept in, joined as well.

"Rufus is even more lazy than you are," Kim remarked with a grin.

Ron shrugged it off with a laugh. "Nothing wrong with sleeping in when it's weekend, or vacation… or both."

Kim chuckled. "It's a wonder you never overslept on school days."

"I used to," Ron admitted. "But then I couldn't have breakfast in the morning in order to still get to school in time. Those were not nice days."

"And here I thought you were grumpy because I had already left and we couldn't walk to school together," Kim said teasingly.

"Aw, come on KP. That was before we… you know, got together," Ron objected. "Besides," he admitted. "It was part of the reason I was grumpy."

"Aw," Kim smiled and leaned over to give Ron a kiss on his nose. "That's so sweet."

* * *

Around halfway into the morning, Ron's parents came home from their night off.

"Hi mom, dad. Did you have a good night?" Ron asked.

"It was very nice," Mrs. Stoppable said. "Hana wasn't a bother, was she?"

"She was the sweetest girl ever," Kim replied. "She did wake up a bit early though, so she might get sleepy in the afternoon."

As Ron's parents went over to Hana, Kim turned to Ron. "I'm heading home to freshen up a bit. Maybe you should too," she said, seeing as Ron was still wearing the jersey he had worn the day before, and in which he had spent the night. "Got any ideas for the rest of the day?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Just hang out? Maybe play some videogames?" He asked hopefully.

Kim frowned, as she wasn't too fond of playing videogames, even though she had gotten better at it over the past half year. "It's nice weather outside. How about we take a walk after lunch, and then we can play some videogames in the evening," she offered.

Ron smiled. "Sounds great. Shall I pick you up around lunch-time?"

Kim grinned. "So you can have second lunch at my place? Sure, I'll tell mom to put down an extra plate."

"You're the best, KP."

* * *

"Good morning Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as her daughter walked in. "Did you have a good night, babysitting Hana with Ron?"

"Yeah," Kim replied with a smile. "We ended up falling asleep on the couch though."

Kim's mother chuckled. "Enjoy it while you can. Last time your father and I fell asleep on the couch, we ended up with back cramp and a stiff neck for almost a week."

Kim laughed before walking to the stairs. "We've fallen asleep in less comfortable positions after some missions. The couch isn't too bad actually."

"Do you have any plan?" Kim's mother asked when Kim came back down half an hour later after having taken a quick shower and a change of clothes.

The redhead shrugged. "I dunno, a bit of a walk in the park, play some games later. Why?" She looked at her clothes. "Too fancy?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled. "You look fine sweetie. But I meant for the rest of the summer vacation. You know I'm only free for the last two weeks, and your dad is still working on that new project at the space station."

"I hadn't really thought about it," Kim admitted. Hanging out with Ron was great, but doing nothing for six weeks straight would certainly drive her nuts. She thought about it for a moment. "Maybe going on vacation with Ron?" she then proposed innocently.

Her mother grinned. "Don't let your father hear that. Besides, where would you get the money for a vacation?"

Kim frowned; Club Banana didn't really need her during the vacation, as most of the usual Middleton shopping population – the high-school teens – was away. And her track record for finding and keeping jobs wasn't too great. "Maybe I could do some jobs around the house, babysit some more. And if Ron would also get a job, we should be able to save up enough for a week of vacation."

Mrs. Dr. Possible nodded approvingly. "Well, if you can gather the money to go on vacation, you have my blessing. And I'm sure your father will agree as well after he's gotten some time to get used to the idea."

"As long as you break the news to dad," Kim said with a grin.

Her mother grinned back at her. "You still have to break the job part to Ron."

* * *

Ron took at reasonably well, all things considered.

"A job? During vacation?" He cried devastated after nearly choking on a piece of toast. "KP, what happened to marinating?"

"Calm down Ron," Kim tried. "It's not like we have to work full days, there will be plenty of time to relax. You know I need to get at least some action."

"It's true," Mrs. Dr. Possible chimed in. "Usually we went on fairly long vacations during the summer, or multiple short ones. But we're really understaffed at the hospital this time of the year."

"And we still get to go on vacation," Kim added. "Just the two of us."

This time it was Kim's father's turn to nearly choke, making Kim realize her mistake. But her mother jumped in quickly.

"Honey," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she patted her husband on his back. "You know that Kim and Ron are more than mature enough to go on vacation on their own. It's not like they are supervised during their missions."

Mr. Dr. Possible took a sip of milk to subdue the coughing and regain his composure. "It would have been nice if you didn't drop such a bombshell on me while I'm eating." He thought for a moment, making sure to look Ron straight in the eye. "Alright, you two are old enough to go on vacation on your own. But nothing over the top, right?" he then said with a smile, satisfied that Ron had gotten the silent message.

"Of course Mr. Dr. P," Ron hastened to say. "Just a nice vacation, right KP?"

Kim suppressed a grin, and saw her mother do the same; they hadn't missed the exchange either. "Yeah, just a nice vacation, just the two of us, no bother from the tweebs. It will be great."

* * *

"Come on Ron, dad is perfectly fine with you and me being a couple," Kim said as the teens walked through the outskirts of Middleton. "Stop being so nervous about it."

"Well, he did threaten to put you in a spaceship towards a black hole," Ron muttered.

Kim chuckled. "Every dad with daughters does something like that. It's their prerogative, being protective. Do you really think he would hurt you because we went on vacation?"

"Maybe you're right. He did only threaten to put me in a black hole if I would hurt you," Ron admitted.

"He'd have to get in line," Kim said with a smirk not unlike Shego's, making Ron gulp nervously.

Suddenly, the redhead realized something. "Wait, was that during the modulator incident?" She grinned at her boyfriend. "So what were you most afraid of that day, me or my dad?"

"Can't it be both?" Ron asked meekly, although a small grin spread over his face. "I guess you did get that scary streak from your dad."

"Wait until you have to face mom," Kim replied. "Even the tweebs keep in line when she's around."

"Huuh," Rufus shivered and jumped from Ron's shoulder into his pants pocket.

"Can we change the subject please?" Ron pleaded.

Kim smiled; she'd had her fun. "Sure. Any ideas for a vacation location?"

"Somewhere sunny and relaxing," Ron pondered. "With good food."

"But also some adventure," Kim added. "Like a mountain, or a wild river."

"How about a sightseeing tour?" Ron suggested.

"Or a hike, or mountain biking?" Kim countered.

"Sailing!" Rufus offered as he popped up from Ron's pocket.

The teens looked at each other. "That sounds pretty cool."

"But also expensive, we have quite a bit of work to do to pay for that."

Kim smiled. "But we can do it. Now we just have to find a job."

The teens wandered through the forest just outside Middelton for a while, enjoying the relative quiet, even though every now and then they ran into other hikers.

"I wonder what time it is," Kim mentioned, regretting that she had forgotten to bring a watch or the Kimmunicator.

"Quarter past five," Ron said with certainty.

Kim frowned, suspicious. "How do you know? You didn't bring a watch either."

"I'm getting hungry," Ron replied, rubbing his stomach. "That's always around this time."

"You had two lunches today," Kim objected, not buying Ron's argument. "And we didn't walk for that long. It can't be later than four."

However, when they walked out of the forest about ten minutes later, the teens quickly spotted a clock/thermometer outside a fast food restaurant, the time was 17:23.

"This proves nothing," Kim muttered as Ron, sporting a huge grin, put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it KP, the Ron-man just knows when it's time to eat. Care to grab a bite?"

Kim shook her head. "Can't, the tweebs come home tonight, and I promised mom I would have dinner with the fam."

Ron perked up at the sound of that, but Kim stopped him in his tracks. "Sorry Ron, it's just the five of us. We're still up for game night tonight though, right?" she then asked, noticing her boyfriend's slightly dejected look.

Ron's smile quickly returned. "Sure thing KP, shall I swing by at, say half past seven?"

Kim smiled and gave him a gentle kiss before they parted ways to their respective homes. "Sounds perfect, see you then."

* * *

Kim couldn't believe it; how could she have gotten so involved in a stupid soccer game like this? She still wasn't very good with the controls, but she had caught herself pushing and nearly shouting at her players on multiple occasions when they didn't do what she wanted them to.

Then again, playing against Jim or Tim did involve a fair bit of sibling rivalry.

At the moment, both her brothers were beating her with ease. But to her satisfaction, Jim and Tim were in turn beaten by Ron, who had clearly been playing this game for a while, no doubt with Felix.

"How about we play a bit two on two?" Ron suggested after winning another match against Jim. "KP and me against you two."

"Hoosha," Tim cheered.

"We're going to beat you now," Jim added.

"So not," Kim huffed, then looked at her boyfriend. "Right?"

Ron smiled. "Of course, you're Kim Possible, and anything is possible for a Possible, right?"

Ron's smile fell when he realized what he had just said as Jim and Tim gave him a wide grin.

"Possible squared," the twins cheered in unison.

"I mean you, KP. Not you, Jim and Tim," Ron stammered, but Kim cut him off with a quick peck on the lips.

"I know what you mean Ron, now let's get them."

* * *

Eventually, the evening ended with a win for Jim and Tim, and win for Kim and Ron, so it all depended on the last match.

"Come on…" Kim muttered angrily as she and Ron desperately tried to even the score of 1-2, with only seconds to go.

Jim and Time were equally engaged, having actually moved to sit halfway the couch and the television. And even Ron was in deep concentration.

"One final shot," the blonde said as he lined his player up. "Make it count."

But the goalie managed to catch the ball, ending the game.

"Nooo!" Kim groaned as Jim and Tim jumped up and high-fived. "We were so close."

A moment later, Mrs. Dr. Possible walked into the living room. "Did you finally end that game? I've put drinks and snacks out almost fifteen minutes ago, I've never seen you skip those."

"Hoosha!" Jim and Tim ran to the kitchen, quickly followed by Ron and Kim, who were also starting to fancy a snack.

"I'm sorry for failing the match," Ron said as he got ready to leave for home.

Kim smiled. "Don't worry about it, it's just a game. Besides, I'm the one who didn't add much to the match, you did great."

Ron smiled as well. "Aw, thanks KP."

The redhead put her hands around her boyfriend's waist and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight. Remember, job hunt starts tomorrow."

Ron returned the kiss and then grinned. "Yes ma'am. Goodnight."

As Kim closed the door, she still sported a dreamy smile. She was quite tired after getting u so early this morning, and staying up late to play games, but it was worth it. And tomorrow she and Ron would start earning the greatest vacation together ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Chapter 3

**At Middleton Hospital**

"Miss Possible, what makes you think you would be the best candidate for the job as a nurse in the child wing at our hospital?"

"Well I have been babysitting since I was 13, I am certified in CPR and I hold a permit for AED use, I meet all of the qualifications, plus I have saved lives of kids and adults many times. So I have experience in the field."

"I can see that from your resume. Have you really done all of these things? Many of these things can't be done by trained men." A blush was now coming on the face of Kim Possible; who isn't one to brag about her accomplishments.

"Yes, me and my partner Ron Stoppable have done all of those things. We just like helping people and doing what we can, but since many of the villains are laying low we haven't seen much action in a while."

"I think you would make a great nurse at our hospital, once your background check comes back I would like to get you working here immediately."

"I can't wait Mr… I'm sorry but I don't think I got your name?"

"Casey, but you can call me John"

"So when can I start?"

"I should get your background check back in two days, so you should show up then" Mr. Casey walked over to the door and opened it signaling that the interview was officially over.

Kim got out of her chair and went to thank the doctor at the doorway of his office

"I can't wait, and thanks again for seeing me on such short notice"

"No Problem, I would do anything for your mom. She has covered my shifts many times"

Kim had walked back to her car, where her boyfriend was still playing videogames on her Kimunicator and waiting for her to come back with news

"Good news Ron, I got the job"

"I knew you would KP. Now all I have to do is go search for a job"

"C'mon Ron, I thought you were looking through the wanted ads for a job?"

"Funny thing about that…" Ron looked away; he knew Kim would figure out what he did instead.

"Let me guess, you went to Felix's house to play videogames and forgot about it"

"How did you know?"

"A girl just knows about these things, anyway why don't we go to my house and look at all the job offers we can find"

"Fine, so long for having fun today"

"Ron you are acting like you've been sentenced to death"

Ron muttered as silently as he could "it might as well be"

"What was that" Kim had heard what he said she just wanted to see if he really would say it out loud

"Sounds like fun KP"

"That's what I thought you said"

**At the Possible Home**

"Hey KP check it out they need a new employee at Bueno Nacho"

"After last time, I thought Ned would never let you or I work there ever again

"True, besides I think if I worked there for too long I wouldn't want to eat there anymore"

Kim felt like taking a jab at Ron at this moment

"God forbid that you are forced to eat food that may be good for you" Kim couldn't help but smile at this statement. Ron took the jab and countered with his own

"You aren't so perfect yourself Kim"

"Oh please, I know I'm not perfect, but I don't have any gigantic flaws"

"I wouldn't count your shopping addiction as a small flaw"

"But my addiction won't lead me to an early death"

Ron realized that he was cornered and he lost this fight

"Whatever, let's just keep looking at jobs"

"Agreed, I found a good job a bagger at the Middleton Super Market"

"That sounds too boring. Oh, I think I might have found one that pays well and seems like it will be a fun place to work!"

**Next Day at the Middleton Mall**

"Ron are you positive you want to work here" Kim was holding a nervous grin

"KP it is every man's dream to work here, and besides I want to wake up every morning eager to go to work"

"Well if that is what you want, I will support you. Do a good job at your interview, and I will wait for you by the food court"

"See you then KP" after a small kiss the couple departed and went their separate ways

Ron had to walk into the store, unaware if he would come out employed or not. Once he went through the door he was met by a heavyset man who was dark skinned. He looked like Wade if he was 10 years older.

"Hello welcome to Game Shop. My name is Chris and can I help you with anything?

"Hi, I'm Ron and I am the one who has an interview with the manager.

"Oh you're going to have to go into the back office to see him; he doesn't leave it that often. The door is that way." Darrel pointed his finger to a back door and Ron was on his way.

**In the Back Office**

**"**Man it is dark in here, is there a light switch in here?" as Ron was searching for a light switch a familiar voice was heard, but Ron couldn't identify who it was.

"Who dares come into the lair of the All Powerful one?"

"Ugh… I am Ron; I applied for an interview yesterday"

"That name, that voice, it all sounds so familiar"

A light on the ceiling turned on, to reveal that the interviewer was none other than Kim's cousin Larry"

"Hey Larry, I didn't know you worked here?"

"Hello Ron. I should've known you were the person who was applying for a job here"

"Well I really like videogames and I thought this would be the best place to work" Ron was now feeling a lot more comfortable than he had been only minutes before.

"Oh, believe me it is. I read your application and I was amazed. Of all the years we knew each other you never told me you won the Colorado FPS tournament. That was amazing.

"Well my partner Felix and I are really good at what we do"

"Oh I know I saw the highlights the next day. I was impressed."

"So are we going to get on with this interview? Kim is waiting for me at the food court, and if I know Kim she might go to Club Banana If it takes me too long"

"Oh, I don't think you don't need an interview"

"I don't?"

"Of course not, many of the people who applied for this job don't have the necessary skills or experience you have"

"Thanks a lot Larry; I will see you at the next Possible family game night"

"I look forward to it; by the way I hope you can start tomorrow"

"I can't wait"

**AT THE FOOD COURT**

**"**I wonder where Ron might be. I really hope he gets this job so we can go away on a nice trip this summer. I wonder what is going to be the latest summer fashion in Blub Banana. Should I check?" Just as she was ready to get up and go to Club Banana she saw Ron heading her direction with a wide smile on his face.

"KP, guess what?"

"Let me guess you got the job" Ron's smile went away and turned into a face of confusion

"How did you know?"

"I spotted your gigantic smile from across the mall"

"Let me guess you saw me right as you were getting up to go to Club Banana and see what is new in the summer fashion section?" Kim now held the same look that Ron held just a moment ago

"Tell me how you knew that?"

"You were waiting for a while and I saw you get up, but you stopped right when I saw you"

"This is getting akweird, instead of eating let's just go see a movie at the movie theater and get some theater food?"

"You read my mind KP lets go"

**The next day**

Ron was working the front counter along with Chris. The two were just restocking the shelves and setting up posters for upcoming games. When suddenly someone entered the store and came behind Ron.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you had the next zombie smasher game on pre-order, my boyfriend and his friend like to waste time on those stupid games all the time"

"Well in fact we do and I can get you the order form at the register"

But as Ron turned around to face the customer a familiar face was in front of him

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime to say hi to my boyfriend on his first day of work?"

"I would call it an unexpected pleasure, but aren't you worried that someone might see you"

"Normally I would, but since I don't start work until tomorrow I was dying from boredom without someone to keep me busy. I even got so desperate I asked wade about missions but nothing came up"

"Man you are really desperate then. Why don't you wait around here for five minutes so we can go to lunch together when I go on lunch break?

"Sounds good, I will meet you there"

Just as they were going to give each other a small peck, the one voice they didn't want to hear started screaming in their direction.

"Oh my god, Kim Possible and her loser of a boyfriend shop at Game Shop!"

The face on Kim Possible was one of surprise

"If you really want to know Bonnie, Ron happens to work here"

Bonnie was laughing hysterically

"This is priceless K, say cheese"

Before Kim or Ron could react they both saw a flash of light that most likely came from Bonnie's cell phone

"This is going to be sent to everyone on the cheer squad"

"No B, don't I will do anything"

"Too late K, it was sent out already. I got to go now, see you later losers"

"What is wrong with her?"

Ron just put an arm around her waist and tried to get her to calm down

"I don't know KP but it's over, there isn't anything we can do about it now"

"I guess you're right. You are the best at calming me down; I think I am going to keep you around"

"I agree"

Kim playfully punched his arm

"Let's go get us some nacos"

"Booyah"

The couple intertwined hands and went to the sloth so they can go to Bueno Nacho. Both of them didn't care about what Bonnie just did. The only thing they cared about was spending the next 45 minutes of Ron's lunch break together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: This chapter was written by Reader101w, he has been a great help and deserves a lot of the credit for making this story happen. Please review and tell us how we are doing. We appreciate all types of criticism and we will take what ever suggestions you come up with into account. If we put your idea into the story you will also get credit for helping us with the chapter. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: On the job

Mrs. Dr. Possible was making rounds at the hospital when she noticed her daughter with a pale face, vigorously scrubbing her arms and hands at one of the cleaning stations.

Kim switched off the faucet with her elbow and started toweling off when she spotted her mother. "Now I know why you specialized to neurosurgery."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember you losing your breakfast multiple times over last Mother's Day."

Kim huffed. "I think I can take brains now. But this… the smell…" she began to go pale again.

Anne smiled slightly. "Mrs. Hudson?"

The younger redhead nodded. "I understand that she isn't so mobile, but there is a call button right within her reach. If she needs to go, a nurse can come and help her."

Mrs. Dr. Possible shrugged. "You wanted to be a nurse. Helping people also consists of that part. But don't worry, you'll get used to it real quick. When I was an intern I got used to it before the end of my first month."

The elder redhead walked off with a slight chuckle as her daughter groaned. If anything, this was going to be a valuable life-lesson for the girl who thought she could do anything, and that changing a diaper every now and then was equal to having to clean up an entire hospital bed where an accident had happened.

But on the other hand, she was really proud of her daughter; many teens who had wanted a summer job at the hospital had ran out within a few days after similar experiences, but Kim still seemed determined to go on.

* * *

As Ron walked to the Game Shop, he noticed a familiar figure in front of the store.

"Hey Felix," he greeted his friend. "You're early, we don't even open for customers for the next hour and a half."

"I know," Felix replied with a grin and produced a key. "But since I'm opening up, I have to be here in time."

Ron stared at his friend. "But how… when?"

"I take it Felix didn't tell you he worked here on and off?" Larry asked. Kim's cousin had just stepped out of his car and walked up to the duo. "What do you guys talk about when you're gaming?"

"Well, uhm… game stuff… the latest Bricks of Fury. Things like that," Ron said after thinking for a moment.

"How much I'm beating you," Felix added with a grin, which earned him a glare from Ron.

"Anyway, it will be just the three of us," Larry announced as they walked into the store and switched on the lights.

"What happened to Chris?" Ron asked.

Felix frowned. "I thought it was Darrel?"

Larry shrugged. "He was a temp, couldn't take the pressure. Okay, as I said, it's just the three of us, and there won't be customers for at least the next hour or so. So you know what that means?"

Ron's eyes began to gleam. "Really?"

"Yes, we're going to restack all games to show the summer collection and to display the newest games," Larry said. "Ron, you're going to box the old games and get the summer collection from the storage. Felix, you'll set up the window displays, and then you can help Ron. We have just over an hour, so get a move on."

Felix nearly rolled out of his wheelchair laughing when he noticed Ron's crestfallen expression. "Did you really think we were going to play games until the customers came in?"

Ron huffed. "You could have at least warned me."

Felix patted his friend's back. "You came here to work and earn money, right? Come on, Larry is right, let's get a move on. If it's a good day, we may be able to play some demos after hours."

* * *

Cleaned up, and her appetite returned, Kim decided that she had just enough time during her lunch break to visit Ron and share lunch with him. Ron had already complained a bit that he hadn't had enough time for lunch lately because a lot of teens with a summer job used their lunch break to visit the game store to see the latest games and to find out if they had already saved enough to buy it. So Kim swung by Bueno Nacho first to get a lunch to go for the two of them.

"Hi Kim," Ned said as the redhead walked in. "Where's Ron? I haven't seem him lately."

"Working," Kim explained and placed her order. "He got a job at Game Shop."

Ned huffed. "He could have gotten his old job back here. I hate to say it, but he was one of the most efficient managers."

Kim grinned as she picked up the bags containing the food. "You can't serve two masters. His love for games won."

"Well, you can't live on games alone," Ned shot back goodheartedly. "A Man's love goes through his stomach."

"Tell me about it," Kim replied with a smirk as she hefted the large bags. "Have a nice day."

* * *

Ron was shelving some games when he suddenly perked up. "I smell lilies and Nachos, it must be the best girlfriend ever bringing the best food ever."

Kim eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. "I've been using odorless shampoo ever since I started working at the hospital, and I never used lily-scented shampoo before."

Ron smiled apologetically as he stammered for an explanation.

"Dude, admit it, all you smelled was the fast food," Felix remarked with a grin as he rolled by."

But Kim's smile had already returned. "Don't sweat it Ron, I know what you like. Ready for lunch? I Grande-sized your portion."

"Have I already told you that you are the best girlfriend ever?" Ron asked with gleaming eyes.

The redhead laughed. "Only a second ago. Keep it up, I like it."

"I've got a break in a few minutes," Ron then said. "I just have to finish up these last sales."

* * *

Admitted, Bueno Nacho food wasn't the most romantic, but Kim was feeling very content as she was enjoying lunch together with Ron on a bench in a sunny spot in front of the Game Store.

Of course, nice moments never lasted long, and this was no exception.

"Oh my god, you two even eat in front of the Game Shop?" Bonnie remarked as she walked up to the couple, Brick Flag at her side. "And Bueno Nacho no less, you really pulled out the registers."

The brunette smirked as Kim was about to jump up furiously. "I would say that this is another great moment for a picture on the cheerleader wall of fame… or shame in your case, but we have better things to do. Brick is going to buy me a new necklace, aren't you Brick… Brick?"

Bonnie looked around to see where her boyfriend had gone, and then she noticed he had walked into the Game Store.

"Brick, come back here. We don't associate with those losers," Bonnie called as she followed Brick into the store to quickly drag him out.

But as she walked in, the football player was already in deep discussion with Felix. "So if I buy the new Zombie Mayhem game now, I get 50% off a ticket to Bricks of Fury V, the rerelease?"

"You even get 50% off for two tickets," Felix replied with a smile as he eyed Bonnie. "You can make it a date."

The mere suggestion was so absurd that Bonnie was at a complete loss for words for a moment.

"Awesome," Brick said and dug into his pocket. "I think I have just enough cash."

His fuming girlfriend finally regained her voice. "Excuse me? That money was for my necklace."

"No need to apologize," Brick said as he paid for his game. "We'll get you something as well. Hey, how about movie night tonight? I heard Bricks of Fury V is the best of the rereleases."  
"GHAAH!" Bonnie screamed as she stomped out of the store behind her boyfriend.

"I think that just made my day," Ron said as they watched the couple walk away.

"I took the liberty of taking a picture," Larry said, holding up his phone.

Kim grinned wickedly. "Oh, I know a cheerleader board where that picture could really come to its right."

Ron stared at his girlfriend for a moment. "You know KP, you can be really evil if you want to."

The redhead's grin fell into a much more natural smile. "Sorry, but sometimes Bonnie just really deserves it."

Ron chuckled. "I'm not disagreeing, just pointing out the fact."

* * *

"Well, what do you think so far?" Kim asked the next Saturday when she and Ron where enjoying a day off.

Ron shrugged. "Not too bad. Much less game playing than I had hoped though."

Kim laughed. "Well, what did you expect?"

"Touché," Ron admitted. "What about you?"

"A lot more cleaning than I remember from when I helped out previously," Kim said. "I think mom had a hand in giving me the more fun jobs then. But now that I'm really working, there's no handholding whatsoever. Not that I wanted that," she quickly added.

Ron nodded understandingly. "I get it. I guess we're really growing up, huh?"

The redhead smiled. "Yeah. Well, at least we know that we will have really earned our vacation."

"And we still have our weekends," Ron added. "Let's not forget that."  
"Indeed," Kim smiled and leaned over to give Ron a kiss on his nose. "Let's not waste our time then."

* * *

"Kimmie, don't you have an early shift today?" Kim's mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "If you want to catch a ride with me, you have to get up now."

"Or I could stay in for fifteen more minutes and take the Sloth," Kim thought sleepily. But then she remembered that her brothers had been working on her car again, and it wouldn't be ready until halfway the week.

"Coming!" The redhead called back and forced herself out of bed.

A quick shower later Kim felt a bit more awake when she joined her mother at the breakfast table. Her father had already left for work – how he got up so early every day was an enigma to Kim – and Jim and Tim were sleeping in, probably until noon as per usual on vacation Mondays.

"Pancake?" Mrs. Dr. Possible offered. Kim happily took one from the small stack and started pouring syrup over it.

"Thanks mom."

The older redhead grinned. "Difficulties to get out of bed?"

Kim smiled wryly. "Mondays are not my best. I don't think my mind can really comprehend the combination of Vacation and Work."

"You better get used to it," her mother said. "After school you can kiss your long vacations goodbye."

"Thank you for a great motivation," Kim responded dryly. "I wonder how Ron is doing, he told me he has to start early as well. Something to do with a stockroom cleanup."

* * *

"That's amazing," Felix remarked.

"It's like watching 'Return of the Zombies'," Larry added. "How does this even work?"

Today, Rufus had joined Ron. Or actually, Rufus had steered Ron to work, seeing as the teen was still pretty much asleep.

By leaning on his shoulder or pulling his head in a certain direction, the pink molerat managed to make Ron move in a somewhat walking fashion, which had gotten him to the Game Store.

Right now, Ron friends were watching in amazement as Rufus steered the sleepwalking Ron through the stockroom and even got him to pick up some boxes.

"Well, fun as it is, we really need to get the stockroom cleaned," Larry then said. "And at this pace we won't get it done in time." He turned to Rufus. "What does it normally take to wake him up?"

Rufus shrugged. "Pancakes?"

"We don't have those," Felix said. "Anything else?"

Rufus grinned and then nodded. Then he turned to Ron neck and grabbed a single hair.

"GHAAAAH!" Ron cried as he jumped up. "What? Who? Where?"

He stopped and stared at Felix and Larry. "What are you doing here? Wait… how did I get here?"

Felix and Larry looked at each other, and then broke down in laughter, leaving a very confused Ron.

But then Ron saw Rufus. "Hey, did you decide to come to the store too… wait, did you sleepwalk me again?"

This only caused Larry and Felix to laugh harder.

Ron dug his head into his hands. "Aw man… It's bad enough that you do it at school, but also at work?"

Rufus shrugged apologetically and then pointed at the clock.

"Yeah, I guess I'm on time," Ron admitted. "Well, at least I'm not in my pajamas, like last time."

"Stop!" Felix howled. "I can't breathe. This is too much."

Finally Ron's friends calmed down enough to get to work. But for the rest of the day, even the slightest lull in Ron's wakefulness caused them to nicker or even laugh out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: ****This one was written by DTRAIN14. I have the tweebs talking at times, I know I didn't label who was talking because it would sound weird if I said who was talking all the time. Just remember it goes in order from Jim to Tim throughout the entire chapter. I also tried making this one like a typical episode of Kim Possible, I think I was venturing out of realm of Kim Possible and I made some characters behave differently through chapters I have written. I apologize and this shows how I really take comments seriously. So if you have an idea or criticism about my work feel free to announce it, I will take it into consideration when I am writing. **

Fireworks

It was night time on a typical summer day. Both teens were in the Possible's living room watching T.V. in their usual positions on the couch.

"Ron are you coming to the Fourth of July picnic and fireworks show in the park tomorrow?"

"I wish I could KP, but I have to help out with the Fourth of July Sale at GameShop tomorrow"

"But Ron you always go to the community fireworks with all of our friends and family"

"I know but if I don't I will lose my job, besides if I work tomorrow that will buy us another week of vacation.

"That's great, that means I will get more Ronshine"

"I'm just dreading the sale; it is going to be a madhouse with only two people to take care of all the customers"

"Ron, you have fought the most dangerous villains in the world and you're worried about some gamers trying to save twenty bucks on the latest war game"

"Believe me some of the customers can really do damage, especially when we have a limited number of the latest shooter game"

"I bet they can. But what am I going to do tomorrow without my Ronnie to be there and keep me company?"

"I'm sure with all of your friends of family you're going to have so much fun, you're hardly going to miss me"

"I doubt that, especially when all of the other couples are going to be there"

"I know, but think if we don't spend one day with each other, we will get seven more on a beautiful island" Kim held a sad face but she knew that this will only benefit the both of them in the long run.

"I guess you're right. But I really wish you could be there"

"Me too, I'm sorry but it's getting late and I have to get my rest to be able to be my best tomorrow"

"Go get them" And with a long, passionate goodbye kiss Ron was out the door and walking to his home.

**The Next Day**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh I get it, it's the morning" Ron said as he slammed his fist against the snooze button, and he looked at his clock it said 5:00, after he slowly made his way to the sink. He splashed water onto his face and began brushing his teeth. As he was leaving his pet Rufus climbed onto his shoulder and he was walking down the street towards the Middleton Mall.

"Ugh today is going to be a long one buddy"

"Ugh huh long day" Rufus said in a squeak, eventually both of them made their way to GameShop

**At GameShop **

"Hey guys, we have an hour until the shoppers come on in and we need to restock the store and hang up some posters by the window. I need you and Rufus to go to the back and get back and get out more merchandise"

"Got it Felix" Ron went into the back room and took out a couple of boxes labeled Merch.

"By the way where is Larry?"

"He used one of his vacation days to go to the annual Possible Picnic and firework celebration, speaking of which shouldn't you be there?"

"Don't you criticize me, you and Monique were supposed to go as well"

"Hey Monique is going, but I guess we should be there, but there is nothing we can do about it. On the bright side we get to work and hang out until the shoppers get here"

"booyah"

"Classic Ron. Now help me hang this poster up so we can do other work"

"You would think if you had an amazing floating wheelchair with two mechanical claws your mom would make another one that would have a tape gun"

"Stop your wining and get up here and tape this poster up"

**1 hour later**

"Are you ready for your first Fourth of July sale"

"I'm as ready as I will ever be, but if I die I want you to tell Kim and my family that I love them"

"You're going to be fine drama queen"

"Thanks a lot Mr. Barkin" said Ron with a grin across his face

"Not cool man" Felix went over to the door with at least 50 people waiting outside and unlocked the lock. In a moment all of the people waiting outside rushed in and scattered throughout the entire store.

"Ron, you and I have to stay behind the counter and check out all of these people, more people will arrive even later and we have to make each checkout as quickly as possible"

"No problem, hopefully the amount of people will dissipate later"

"If we're lucky, it will die around lunch time"

"I've seen these sales get pretty big but this is craziness"

"I know this is the biggest turnout I have ever seen"

**At the Possible Home**

It was around 7:00 and the sun was out. It was going to be the perfect day for a picnic and tonight was going to be perfect for fireworks.

"tweet tweet tweet tweet"

"Ugh these stupid birds make it impossible to sleep in" Kim gave up on sleeping in and she got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once she reached the kitchen she immediately took a mug out of the cabinet and filled it full of coffee.

"Good morning Kimmie-cub are you ready for some fun"

"Morning Dad, and I guess"

"That isn't the spirit Kimmiecub. What is wrong you used to love Fourth of July"

"I know, but Ron isn't going to be with us"

"I know, but this is a part of growing up. Sometimes responsibilities get in the way of fun. If I know Ronald he wouldn't want you moping around. He would want you to enjoy today with your friends and your family"

"You're right dad" Kim was running upstairs and getting ready for the day. Within a couple of minutes she was downstairs showered and looking presentable. But before anyone could talk she was rushing to get out the door.

"Where are you going Kim?" asked her mother

"I'm going out"

**At GameShop**

"Ron how are you holding up"

"I'm good man, but man people really want these free posters"

"I know but we get to have a lunch break in 30 minutes and we can do whatever we want"

"Thank god"

"Hey Ron! We…"

"Would like to buy this game"

"Jim, Tim what are you doing here?"

"You think we would miss…"

"The biggest sale on videogames of the year"

"Ok I've known you two since you were born and you seriously need to stop finishing each other's sentences its very akweird"

"Whatever just ring us up"

"And stop spending so much time with our sister, its akweird when you're using her annoying catchphrases"

" Excuse me but according to the cover of this game you need to be at least 17 years old"

"But Tim and I have identification" both of them handed Ron their drivers licenses

"I know you two aren't 17 years old and I know you both didn't donate organs, so I can't sell you this game"

"Fine, we demand to speak to your manager he'll believe us"

"I think your cousin Larry knows you two aren't old enough to buy this game too"

"Cousin Larry…"

"Is the manager?"

"Yes he is, and he is off today he is going to the Possible Family Picnic"

"This blows…"

"And you used to be cooler when you weren't dating our sister" Tim mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Just please don't tell Mom and Dad"

"I promise I won't now please go"

**During Lunch Break**

"Damn that is the biggest sale I've ever seen, it must be different when you're an employee than a shopper"

"You're telling me, I thought I was going to get trampled when I opened the door"

"On the bright side we get to hang out and not worry about customers"

"You're right, but man I am exhausted"

"I'm wiped as well. Let's get something to eat from Bueno Nacho"

"As much as I hate the one at the mall it's better than no Bueno Nacho"

"So you want the usual"

"Of course I do" Felix left and went to go order food from Bueno Nacho, in the meantime Ron decided to lay his head on the table he was sitting at.

"I'm exhausted buddy. We've been working for around six hours already" Rufus just laid down on Ron's head and yawned.

"You two have been working really hard haven't you?" Ron heard the voice and knew it wasn't Felix, it was too high and this voice sounded more…comforting"

"Hey Kim, and yes Rufus and I just started our break. Not that I mind but what are you doing here?"

"The tweebs birthday is coming up in a couple of months and I wanted to get them the game they have been begging my Mom to buy for them. I have no idea what game they were talking about and I thought my fantastic boyfriend would help me out"

"Funny you were mentioning the tweebs, I think I saw them trying to purchase the game you're talking about"

"But they are underage, didn't they think about that?"

"They did, they made fake ID'S and they didn't know I was working the counter today"

"They are so busted. I finally have the payback"

"I promised them I wouldn't tell your parents"

"But you didn't, you told me"

"You're sneaky"

"A girl with twin brothers and an overprotective father has to be sometimes"

"I bet"

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I have to go and help setup for the picnic"

"Ok I have to get back to work soon anyways" They both pulled together for a goodbye kiss but as soon as they were an inch apart a sound came from Kim's front pocket.

Beep beep be beep

"Seriously, every time"

"Tell me about it"

"Is it a mission?"

"No my dad wants me to go to the store and pickup more ketchup"

"See you later Ronnie"

"See ya KP" Once Kim left Ron put his head down on the table he heard a tray hit the table.

"Got the food Ron, hey was that Kim?"

"Yes she wanted to say hi to me during my break"

"At least you get to see your girlfriend. Mine can't come see me every day I have to work"

"Whatever I'm starving, let's eat"

**At the picnic Area**

"Wow we got a great spot for the fireworks"

"Well when you show up five hours early and you mark off a spot, you probably will get a good spot" Anne Possible said as she held a sarcastic smirk across her face

"The early bird catches the worm Anne"

"Why don't you get the boys to help set up the grill and I will go home and finish getting the rest of the supplies"

"Sounds good"

"Ok boys do you know how to set up the grill?"

"No we have no idea…"

"Don't you know how to set up your own grill?"

"To be honest, Ronald is usually the one who knew how to reassemble it. I wish he was here, he would know what to do"

"I know…"

"It's not the same"

"Now now boys, I'm sure Ronald wouldn't us all to be sad over him not being here"

"I guess…"

"You really don't know what you have until it's gone"

**Back at GameShop**

"I still don't understand how we literally sold almost our entire stock of items. I have never seen the shop ever sell this much, even the action figures are mostly gone."

"Hey Felix, the picnic started half an hour ago. Do you think we can clock out early since we are clearly done here?"

"Sorry Ron, I called Larry and I asked what we should do, he said it's against corporate policy to have employees leave early"

"This blows, I really didn't want to stay here all night if I didn't have to"

"It does, but Larry is the boss and what he says goes. The only thing we can do now is wait until our shift ends."

"I guess so, but I know one person who can go to the picnic"

"Who's that?

"Rufus can, he is great at getting around town" Suddenly Rufus came straight out of Ron's pocket and climbed on his shoulder. He was smiling proudly.

"How do you feel about it buddy?" Rufus just nodded his head excitedly and ran out the door

"Uh Ron, don't you think people might find it weird that a naked mole rat will be running around the Middleton Mall"

"Rufus can climb into random machines to pull wires. He is also credited with saving Kim's life as well as mine several times. I think he can do anything"

"Ok then. I sure hope he doesn't get caught"

**Back at the Picnic**

At the picnic things were going great. Everyone brought amazing food, people were having a good time chatting with friends and family, and there was even a pickup football game going on between the guys. Everyone at the picnic was smiling, all but one person.

"Hey girl what's with the long face? Everyone is having a good time, your brothers and your dad figured out how to assemble that grill, and all your friends and family are here.

"It's nothing Monique I'm just a little tired" Kim was sulking and Monique knew Kim enough that that wasn't the problem. She knew how attached Kim became to Ron since they started dating.

"I know that isn't the problem. Are you just going to mope around the entire day or are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Ok fine. I really miss Ron. It's not just because he is my boyfriend it's also because he has never missed a Possible Family Picnic ever. Even the one that was the day after he came home from Camp Wannaweep"

"Man that boy is a trooper"

"Yea but he's my trooper"

"I know how you feel, I miss Felix as well. To think those boys are probably having a great time over there at GameShop"

"I bet they are, but at least Ron is happy" Before Kim was going to say something she felt something climb up her back.

"EEP"

"Girl what was that thing!"

A squeak came from Kim's right shoulder. She looked to her r right and noticed it was her favorite naked mole rat.

"Oh thank god, it's just Rufus. Hey there little guy, did you come all the way from GameShop?" The naked mole rat nodded his head

"Are Felix and Ron doing okay" The naked mole rat only just shook his head and put his head in between his hands"

"Girl, I feel so bad for them. It sucks we can't see them" Kim then paused and just sat there thining. After a minute of thinking Kim jumped up.

"Why didn't I think of it sooner"

"What are you talking about Kim"

"Come with me" Kim dashed over to the parking lot with her friend in tow and a naked mole rat hanging onto her shoulder

"I will be back later Mom and Dad"

"Ok Kimmie but the fireworks start in 15 minutes, try not be late"

"You got it"

"Girl where are we going?" Eventually both of them reached the Sloth.

"Get in I will tell you on the way"

"Kim got in and backed out of the parking lot. She sped down the road as fast as she could. She got the sloth up to 90 miles per hour when she reached the highway.

"Slow down girl, I want to get to wherever we are going alive" Kim obeyed her friends request and put the car down to 65 miles per hour.

"Now can you tell me where we are going!"

"I was thinking, than I realized that if they can't come to us we should go straight to them"

"That's genius, let's do it then"

**At GameShop**

"Dude I don't know why this sale runs so late, who would buy games at ten o clock, on the Fourth of July too"

"No idea Felix you're the assistant manager, you should know why" Both of the boys were cleaning up the shop and restocking what they can. They thought they should at least clean up now so they wouldn't have to do it the next day. Suddenly the alert system at the door went off.

Ding Dong!

"Dude we have customers look alive" Felix said this before he even had a chance to look at the customers

"Do we even look like we would be customers Felix?"

Felix and Ron both turned around to see their girlfriends standing in the middle of the store, looking around at the mostly empty shelves, Kim was even looking at some of the plush figures.

"Kim, I'm not getting off for another 10 minutes and the fireworks are going to start in five minutes. You should be with your family"

"I don't care. I just didn't want to spend more time with other people while my boyfriend is in a videogame store for the entire night"

"As thoughtful as that is, your parents might want you there. What about the tradition?"

"What if we make a new tradition, what if every Fourth of July we ditch the 'rents at the last minute and watch the fireworks somewhere else, together?

"That sounds badical and all but I think we will miss the fireworks this year. They should start very soon."

"I think I can solve that" announced Felix

"How?" said Kim and Ron simultaneously

"Jinks you owe me a soda" said Kim with a wide smile across her face.

"Anyway, I found a staircase that leads to the roof. They use it for maintenance work all the time"

"Can you lead us up there?" said Ron

"Sure thing" Within a minute of excessive stair climbing everyone was up on top of the Middleton Mall that was looking out over the city

"Wow the view from up here is incredible, How did you know about this place Felix?" said Ron

"Suddenly Felix and Monique both turned shades of red"

"Just a good observation I guess" said Felix trying to recover from his failure.

"Riiiiight" said Ron.

**Later**

Both couples were on top of the roof and looking out in the distance for the fireworks that should be starting any second

"Did you really think you could break tradition without me Ronald Stoppable?"

"Of course not KP. I had a feeling you would come"

"Oh really, If I remember correctly you had a surprised look on your face when I entered the shop"

"I'm just a great actor"

"Oh so you're really not a Bueno Nacho addict, you just act like you want to die early"

"Never diss the BN in front of me KP" Ron was laughing at this point. He always loved these funny but pointless conversations he had with his girlfriend.

"You're weird, but I like you"

"Do you remember the first day of Pre-K when you said that?"

"The only thing I remember seeing was this handsome boy that stood up to those bullies"

"You dig the Ronman, I understand. But you're going to have to take a ticket" With a small moment of silence both of them ended up laughing hysterically. Then they both shared an equally great Kiss. They parted once they heard some popping sounds in the air. All four of them, and Rufus looked out in the distance to see the explosions and the lights above them. Both of the couples just cuddled and stared ahead at the amazing firework display. After they ended both couples didn't get up and leave. They just sat there embracing in each other's company.

"You know were both going to get into trouble when I go home" said Kim

"I know"

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well… If we're going to be in trouble, staying here for the next five minutes won't make a huge difference"

"Man all the house chores we're going to have will really suck."

"I bet they will, be they will be totally worth it"

**END**


End file.
